


Silhouette of a Dying Girl

by for_t2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blood, Death, Episode: s05e10 The Day the World Went Away, F/F, Her Name is Root, Reunions, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Root was dying, but at least an old friend was there to say goodbye
Relationships: Hanna Frey/Root | Samantha Groves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Silhouette of a Dying Girl

The blood looks better when its inside you. An old, long-gone friend (more than a friend, really) had once told Root that when she stumbled late into school one morning.

It was a time before Root was born, a time when all she was was the silhouette of a girl drawn by a town that hated her. It was a time when the closest Root could come to love was the screaming pain of knowing that her friend was never coming back and no one else cared.

And, yeah, for all that she had grown, for all that she got better, Root still had to agree: the blood leaking all over Harry's car, out from a punch to her gut that she couldn't feel anymore, did look a lot nicer when it still inside her.

"It's not going to hurt much longer."

Root managed a small smile as her implant crackled with life. "Maybe it should," she mumbled back, barely aware of the chaos around her. "Don't I deserve it?"

"It'll be quick. I promise."

"I'm sorry." There was a part of Root that wanted to cry at finally being able to apologise, to being able to speak to her one last time, to talk to her about everything she never had the chance to. Even if the question of whether it really was her was a question Root hadn't yet had the chance to decode. "I'm so sorry."

For a few seconds, the voice faded beyond static, into a dark haze that felt like it was supposed to be vaguely scary, before coming back for one last time, stronger than ever. "Root?"

"Hanna?"

"I love you." Maybe the darkness wasn't so scary. "And I'm proud of you." For one last time, Root felt her eyes drop. "So, so proud."


End file.
